Heretofore there have been many different patents granted on various types of metal bed frames, cross rail means for the bed frames and bed frame components. It is well known that metal bed frames have appreciable loads applied thereto and bending and turning moments of various types exist on the bed frame cross rails, side rails, and the support legs for the frame. Efforts have been made to reinforce bed frames heretofore and one prior Patent in this field is U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,881.
The manufacture of metal rail bed frames if quite competitive and the costs of bed frames must be held to a minimum consistent with the provision of satisfactory strength in the bed frame and its components. Hence, the use of special reinforcing devices for bed frames is quite beneficial in many instances.
The general object of the present invention is to provide an improved cross rail means for a bed frame to aid in load support thereby and to provide a lengthy service life for a sturdy bed frame made from a minimum amount of metal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bed frame cross rail support that is made from two cross rail sections each of which is of channel shape in cross section including longitudinally extending reinforcing ribs and/or flanges to improve the strength and load carrying characteristics of the two cross rail sections which are adapted to be telescopically engaged with each other when operatively positioned in engagement with a bed frame.
Further objects of the invention are to provide a separate cross rail means that is readily and optionally engageable with the side rails of a metal angle bed frame, which cross rail means aids in positioning a box spring unit or the like on the bed frame; to provide a cross rail member and support legs therefor where such components are readily secured to each other, which components have a sturdy mechanical construction and good strength; and to provide a support glide that is conveniently engageable with the lower end of the support legs on the cross rail means.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.